


The Feeling of Freedom

by DoreyG



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am still not quite sure how to treat you,” Thor confesses the night of the day of the marriage, leaning heavily on an outside balcony wall almost as if he’s drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



“I am still not quite sure how to treat you,” Thor confesses the night of the day of the marriage, leaning heavily on an outside balcony wall almost as if he’s drunk.

An inaccurate assumption, the man has not touched a drop all night even as his numerous Asgardian friends cavorted all around him. For all Thor’s reputation as a partier, and for all his just as potent reputation as the dumb golden idol who follows after the Avengers like a lost puppy, he seems to be taking this new and unexpected arrangement seriously.

He can respect that, if nothing else. He leans his weight carefully besides Thor’s, is mildly impressed by the strength of Wakandian architecture when the balcony doesn’t crumble even the slightest bit, “neither do I.”

“Really? But you seem so...” Thor darts a sideways glance at him, smiles when their eyes connect. He has a surprisingly bright smile, shining like the sun, “that is some relief, I suppose.”

“At least we are not alone, in this unknown land.”

“Indeed not,” Thor stares at him for a second more, smile turning thoughtful. Eventually looks back out at the Wakandian night, the darkness of the forest and the way it teems with barely concealed life. He wonders, briefly, what such a god must think of it, “I always knew that one day I would have to get married.”

“It is the role of a prince,” he nods in agreement, mildly surprised – despite himself – to find somebody else who understands the weight of it all. The sheer crushing knowledge, that one day you are destined to wear the crown and all the responsibility that comes with it, “to marry another and continue your lineage in whatever way is most respectable. For the good of the kingdom, for the good of the future, for the good of all.”

“That... Is part of why I was surprised, I must admit.”

“Humans, as I am sure you’re aware, cannot yet reproduce with those of the same gender,” he offers, gathering the direction of Thor’s thoughts with surprising speed. It feels strange, strange and startling and _nice_ in the oddest of ways, to finally have somebody on his level, “I am guessing it is similar for Asgardians?’

“We have some ways, on Asgard itself,” Thor sighs heavily, looking more melancholy by the moment, “but we are not on Asgard, and so that is part of the surprise. My father ordered me here, convinced me that our union would be the best thing for both kingdoms, but left us with no means of furthering our lines and no influence over Asgard itself. It pains me to say it, but...”

He waits the man out, knowing how to be patient as his fingers trail absently across the rough stone.

“I am not sure he has entirely thought this through,” Thor says eventually, looking absurdly grateful at the small kindness, “or, even worse, has thought this through but only from the viewpoint of how much he himself has to gain from it. He has not been the same since the death of my mother, the death of my... Brother. He has become colder, harder, more isolated. He looks at me, his one remaining family member sometimes, and it is as if he hates me with his whole soul.”

He reaches out with a hand, a gesture motivated entirely by sympathy. Rests one hand on Thor’s warm bicep, marvelling just slightly over the hard muscle that stretches under his fingertips, “perhaps it is not as bad as you think.”

“Perhaps not,” Thor agrees in a manner not entirely convinced, still offers him another grateful look like he’s thankful for even the failed effort.

“Perhaps your father has more faith in Wakandian science than he shows,” he says reassuringly, unable to resist the urge to stroke just a little. He is no stranger to physical strength himself, but the way that Thor looks... Well, it is truly befitting of a god, “perhaps he means our marriage to not just be a physical one, but one of minds and cultures. Perhaps he is finally trying to get over his grief, and is trying to encourage you to be happy through deeds even if he cannot do so with words. Or perhaps-“

“Perhaps?” Thor asks eagerly, leaning forwards a little. His eyes are enchanting up close, his physique somehow even more distracting.

“There is actually something wrong,” he finishes, as levelly as he can. Holds up a hand before Thor can do more than narrow his eyes in baffled horror, “something slight, something small. And we need to fix it as soon as possible.”

Thor stares at him for a long few seconds, eyes still narrow. And then... Throws his head back, booms out a laugh so loud that even the dusk chorus is briefly silenced.

“I must admit,” he says, oddly charmed, “that is yet another thing I was not expecting.”

“We are lost in a maze of shattered expectations today. A maze that is confusing , and yet strangely satisfying at the same time,” Thor shakes his head, still chuckling softly, “you admit to the possibility of something being amiss, then?”

“Perhaps the slightest one,” he nods, refusing the ridiculous urge to swoon as the closeness of Thor’s smile, “yes.”

“And you will help me uncover it, if it does indeed exist?”

“To the best of my abilities,” he allows himself to stare for a moment more, caught in the sheer brightness of Thor’s smile. Shakes himself the second after, and forces himself to get back to business like a proper prince should, “you are my husband now, and we need to support each other. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Beloved, just as I hope-“

“I would do the same for you,” Thor says, completely sincere, and smiles at him for a moment more. Actually plucks his hand from where it’s still resting on his arm, and presses it to his lips in a gesture that any normal man or woman would swoon at “...But we may leave that matter, and all the dangers it entails, for tonight. I would know more of my new husband, of the world he inhabits and the desires he contains.”

But he is not a normal man or woman, he is the prince of Wakandia who will one day be king. He allows himself one moment of heartstruck swaying, and then resumes his grip on the man’s – the god’s - arm. Smiles up at Thor like an equal, and steers him towards the ongoing party again, “I think that I would like that, Beloved.”


End file.
